


Feline Bureau of Investigation

by NYWCgirl



Series: Soft Kitty verse [30]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Soft kitty verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter thinks it is time to improve Neal´s wardrobe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feline Bureau of Investigation

**Author's Note:**

> Azertynin prompted me with the picture that can be found on my LJ: http://nywcgirl.livejournal.com/22691.html. It is just too cute…

It was the end of January and it was really cold, there were heaps of snow and Neal hated every moment of it. Peter always laughed at him for being cold, women were supposed to be the ones that are always cold; men had some protective layering against it. He had told Neal to cowboy up in the meanwhile, trying to explain that there was a reason why there was something like good old home cooked meals instead of all that fancy sushi stuff. It was Neal´s own fault that he was cold, wearing those ridiculous suits, instead of sensible winter gear.

Neal thought it was ridiculous to have winter gear in a city like New York, OK if you lived somewhere in Alaska, but refrained from comments. He just layered his clothing a bit more.

 

When they arrived at the scene of the crime, it was Neal´s luck they it was located near the docks, it was even more cold near the water than in the city. Neal was even wondering if Peter was choosing the coldest crime scenes he could find. They should be in the office going over mortgage fraud cases. Did he really just thought of mortgage fraud cases? Neal shook his head. Luckily they were done relatively quickly and could head back to the office.

But when they got back in the car, they were called to a warehouse where fake goods were found and Neal was already whining of having to get out of the car, again. Peter was getting annoyed by the whining and couldn´t wait to send Neal out in the snow storm that was forming to get him some coffee.

“Man up, Neal, let´s go.” Peter said when he turned down the engine of the car and quickly got out. He made his way into the warehouse that was stacked with cheap knock offs of designer hand bags. Peter had to admit, it was really cold inside the warehouse, it felt like he was in a cold storage. Luckily he had his thick gloves with him, a scarf and even a hat. He didn´t want to take it with him that morning, but El had insisted and he was now glad that she made him take it with him. He didn´t even wear a suit, but had chosen a pair of corduroy pants, a flannel shirt and a pullover.

Neal on the other hand looked like he was freezing to death. Peter almost felt sorry for him, but he was wearing a pea coat over his suit and he too had gloves, a scarf and of course that ridiculous hat. He shouldn´t be that cold.

“Can I go back to the car, Peter, I guess, this is all straight forward evidence? I can´t do anything here. You are the expert on detecting fake designer hand bags, you told me so yourself.”

“OK, get us some coffee. And by the time I´m finished here, we will call it a night.”

By the time Neal was back with said coffee, Peter was waiting inside the car. Neal quickly took a seat next to him, handing Peter his coffee and they drove home.

When they entered Peter´s house, the aromas of delicious foods welcomed them. Neal groaned by how good it all smelled. He quickly walked into the kitchen, giving El a peck on the cheek and sitting down at the table.

“You´re not hungry, are you?” El laughed, when she saw Neal already sitting at the dining table. Peter joined her in the kitchen, giving her a kiss.

“Poor boy had to work outside… He whined all day how cold he was.”

“I thought you used to ski…” El remembered.

“Yeah, but when you ski, you are dressed for it, and it is not in the middle of a snow storm, and if it is too cold, you stay indoors in the cabin and light a fire and drink hot cocoa with rum. You don´t wander through warehouses.” Neal gave his voice an extra whine.

El came to the table with some pumpkin soup with curry. Neal almost inhaled the soup, he was really hungry. Next was a nice roast with mashed potatoes and broccoli and to finish, El made apple pie.

By the time they were finished, Neal could barely walk. He stumbled to the couch and sat down heavily.

“It has been a while since I had such a nice meal, El. Thank you.”

 

One moment Neal was sitting on their couch, the next, a little ball of fur with a protruding belly sat in the middle of a pile of clothes.

“Meow”

“Oh honey, look at his little belly, it is all fat. He really did eat a lot tonight.” El picked up the kitten and started petting it, elongating a deep purring sound.

After a couple of minutes Neal fell asleep and El gently put him down on a blanket on the couch.

Neal slept until Peter turned off the television and they prepared to go to bed. He quickly filled a litter box and placed it next to the back door. He then placed Neal´s bowl next to Satchmo´s with some dry kibble. He petted both animals and went to bed.

Peter had just drifted off into sleep, when he woke to a loud purring sound, his whole chest almost vibrating because of it.

Neal had made his way on the bed and crawled onto Peter who was laying on his back. Obviously wanting to feel secure, he had rolled up in a small bundle on top of Peter and was purring while he tried to fall asleep.

His first reaction was to be annoyed that the kitten was in his bed, but then again, Neal had been cold all day and probably alone, he had mentioned that Mozzie had gone south while the city suffered under the snow storms. So he just put his hand on top of Neal and soon the purring died down, when Neal fell asleep.

The next morning Peter woke to a cold wet rough little tongue that licked his face. He made a face and he heard El laugh. When he finally was able to open his eyes, he saw two big blue kitten eyes looking at him.

“I guess he´s hungry again. You know that as a kitten Neal eats much more than in his human form.” El chuckled.

“Yeah, yeah, I´m getting up.” Peter said when Neal started licking again. He got up and put on a robe while descending the stairs.

He gave both animals their kibble, but Neal didn´t look at the food, sitting down near the door.

“You want to go out?” Peter asked in surprised.

Peter opened the door and Neal backed up a bit, obviously surprised by the cold. He then hesitantly put one paw in the snow, and jumped back indoors, shaking the paw repeatedly. He then made his way to the couch and onto the warm blanket.

Peter laughed and took his phone out to make a picture of the lonely paw print in the snow.

“You are a regular Yeti, Neal.” Peter said while closing the door again.

They would stay indoors today and light up a fire and drink hot cocoa with rum. Peter had to admit, Neal´s ideas weren´t that bad.

And while he put on the coffee maker and started breakfast, Peter took out his laptop and searched something he had to buy…

 

a FBI cat uniform for his **C** at **I** nformant.


End file.
